


And after all, you're my wonderwall

by kuuhu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And not gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love, excuse me, gay as fuck, inigo is crushing harder than a twelve year old girl, omg there's one not gay ship, so much gay, this is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuhu/pseuds/kuuhu
Summary: Severa tries to hide her embarrassment (and love) she feels daily after her father, Gregor, finds out who she truly loves, while Inigo struggles to suppress the up-beat yet soul-crushing comments from /his/ father, Henry. Brady attempts to live up to his older brother, Owain, and Owain attempts to live up to his uncle, Chrom. Starting from May 1995 and ending in August 1995, we watch and follow as the infamous friendship group, of Severa, Owain, Inigo and Brady, face bad influences, travelling, family issues and, most importantly, falling in love.This based inside out of my parents', my uncle's and my dad's best friend's experiences growing up; all the main events in this story actually happened to them and are either based on photos or my parents recounts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story genuinely means so much to me because of what it's based on, so I hope you enjoy it too !! This chapter is completely based off my father's experience and memory (down to the song) and I smiled so much while writing it~  
> The whole trip thingie they're going on means a whole fucking lot to me and,,, hghghghghhgh,,,,,,,, wE GO THERE EVERY YEAR SINCE I WAS FOUR AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH,,, SO PREPARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE FILLED WITH INTENSE DESCRIPTIONS TGDNVKCM,  
> The parents don't make much of an appearance in this story as a whole, but as a reader of FeA fanfics, I like to know who both the parents of the children are? So I try and make it obvious !!! ;; v;;

The deep purple escort waited patiently outside in the late-May afternoon for its owner to arrive. It had been bought only a few months before, however the amount it had been driven was intense. Despite this, its condition was still flawless and it was undeniable obvious that the owner adored it. The orange lights flashed once, as the owner and one other approached it.  
“I sincerely hope you haven’t been driving this already,” Frederick spoke through his teeth. He knew exactly what his nephew was like, however the fact that they related did not change a thing. “It could get you into serious troubled and I wish it not to reflect poorly on your mother’s name.” he sentence was harsh, yet Owain could sense the heart in it. He nodded. 

As they reached the vehicle, the blonde smirked, drawing his hand up to face.  
“The gods have blessed me today – I can feel it!” he almost shouted opening the door for his instructor. “I swear to you, my good fellow, I will pass this as if it was nothing!” Frederick sat down in the leather seat and looked at him expectantly.  
“You might want to start proving it then. Just because you are your mother’s son, does not – under any circumstances – mean –“  
“You will take pity.. yeah, I know.” He mumbled, sitting himself down in the driver’s seat and shutting the door behind him. “Don’t worry though, I can still EASILY do this!” 

 

Frederick’s stony glare cut deeply into Owain’s once eager grin. He’d been preparing for this day since he’d started the driving course; his brother was still too young to be allowed to start, so was Severa, but Inigo certainly wasn’t.. and he was going to get his license before him… he could feel it. The older man held the perfectly carved, oak clipboard in one firm hand and a fountain pen barely shook in the other. Although he was only a driving instructor, he was dressed in a fully symmetrical suit, fit with a pristine black tie around the collar. The blonde bit his lip as tried to focus on something other than his placid uncle beside him. He swallowed deeply; he’d known this man his entire life, how could he possibly be afraid of at least trying in front of him?! But the unyielding man sat in the passenger street wasn’t exactly the man he’d call family with strict but caring eyes. Instead, a rather bitter, unnervingly cold one was in his place. This wouldn’t have been such a surprise if he’d been expecting to have Frederick observe his final driving test, but, alas, the entire situation was new to the both of them since that morning. 

The seventeen-year-old gripped the leather stirring wheel tightly in between clenched, white knuckles. Grimacing, he glanced over at Frederick. Frederick looked at him. There was somewhat of an awkward silence shared in that moment, where Owain didn’t know if he should cough or cry. There was no going back now.. not that he was going to. He was the Hero of Light, Owain Lowell. He couldn’t just simply give up – not right at the heart of battle. The war hadn’t even begun, the horn was yet to blow. He still had not run, charging full out into the blood-stained fields of Hell; he had not risen from the ground – he had not taken his last breath.. not yet. ..there was a lot resting on this test, though: it was his second one (the first time he’d done it, he failed to Cynthia who still hadn’t let it drop) he’d taken, and he was not failing again. It was already humiliating enough the first time, let alone going through it all again. Cynthia was able to take her friends out the night she’d got her license; Nah, Lucina and Morgan had had a lovely time driving to all the places he’d said he’d take his friends first. He grumbled loudly, suddenly not taking any notice of the cold, hard glare he receiving from the man seated beside him. It wasn’t exactly soul-taking or angry, more disappointed or fed up. He’d obviously gone through this whole experience with hundreds of different teens, despite his young age, and even himself at one point. However, Owain couldn’t really see his uncle getting worked up about something as simple as a driving test especially seeing as how good he must have been. It must have been a breeze. Biting his lip, the blonde loosened his hold on the wheel and cracked his knuckles. Even if Frederick’s spirit-crushing gaze was aimed directly at him, he wasn’t planning on failure. Not again.  
“Begin.”

 

 

The car finally pulled up, parallel parking, in between two great lorries. Owain smiled, content, and turned to face his instructor. Frederick was now scribbling down notes and filling in the correct forums, glancing up every now and then to make sure his student could not see, under any circumstance, what he was writing. A chill ran down the young man’s spine when he looked at him, almost as if he forced him to divert his attention to something less.. illegal to see. …like the tree on the other side of the road – that was pretty harmless. He rapped the fingers of his sacred sword-hand on the stirring wheel. That was it.. that had to be it. ..didn’t it? He was almost certain he hadn’t made any mistakes and, not that he did, the ones he might have made were unnoticeable. He hoped. Hearing the man next to him sharply put the lid on the pen, he turned, silently willing for him to get the results that moment. The brunette looked at him, raising one already quirked eyebrow, and opened the car door.  
“You can stay in here if you wish.. I’ll be going through these results and then returning.” His manner of speaking never changed, whether conversing with families, or actually doing his job. There definitely something calming about that fact, but also rather intimidating too. Owain watched him go, a weight lifted off his chest as he shut the door with a firm slam. Sighing, he leant over to turn on the radio.  
“Walking on sunshine by Katrina and the Waves—“

Owain smiled, turning it up slightly, and stretching out backwards. Any doubts he had were now gone and the pride he hadn’t felt since he failed his last test was back. It swelled up inside his stomach and the happiness ran through his veins. This was prefect. ..they could go next month.. by themselves.. just Inigo, Brady, Severa and himself.. they’d be alone and it would be brilliant.

 

Upon arriving home, Owain ran upstairs to get his brother, while Frederick was offered a cup of tea by his parents. Lissa almost leapt on him. while Maribelle just politely smiled from the side lines.  
“Oh you HAVE to stay, Freddddiiiieeeee!” she sung, dangling off him.  
“Well I—“  
“I do have the kettle boiling for a nice tea.. do join us.” The other woman smiled graciously leading the way into the living room.

“You did it?”  
“YES!”  
“Gr—“  
“What are you waiting for?!”  
“What do ya mean, what am I waitin’ for?”  
“Well are you coming or not?”  
“Where?”  
“Anywhere!”  
“I suppose your sons will not be joining us?” Frederick sipped his tea slightly, then returned it to its saucer. Lissa frowned, then giggled.  
“He passed right?”  
“Yes—“  
“Then of course not!” she lay back down on her wife’s lap, narrowly missing the blazing hot tea in her hand. “He’s probably going out to find Inigo and Severa,” she chuckled and Maribelle nodded in agreement.  
“Surely they wouldn’t be so rude as to—“  
The front door was shut loudly.  
“Told you!”

 

Severa woke herself up from whatever land she was living in to find herself gazing somewhat longingly out the window. A faint smile had painted its way onto her lips. It wasn’t much of a gaze, she realised almost immediately that it was one of detest, that quickly resumed. It hadn’t stopped raining nearly the whole five months and she’d taken a fast disliking to 1995. She watched as the drops scarred her once perfectly clean window and how it was making a mess of all her bags outside. Narrowing her eyes, she attempted to decipher what on Earth two out of three of the boys were doing. In fact, they were acting like headless chickens by the looks of it, and the blonde out of the duo was waving his right arm around again. She pouted with what she classed as anger. Why did she have to be classed as friend with those… idiots?! Surely such stupidity could be punishable by death, and she’d was rather willing to carry it out. Huffing, she crossed her arms; why did she have to go with them on a stupid camping trip for three stupid days?! However, she had gone with them ever since she was twelve and one of Owain’s mothers had invited her. ..it turned out that she was the only girl attending, apart from his parents of course, so she was stuck in a tent with his wussy little brother. ..who was now just about six foot four.. hm. She continued to watch as the tallest blonde came running from inside the house was sitting in, with her bags, and dump them as if they were somewhat heavy. Severa had made sure she’d only packed the essentials (something her mother told her to do every year she went away). Apparently, it built character, but she hadn’t noticed much building going on in her character, so what was the point? ..not that she cared what her mother said anyway, gawds. 

The two boys finally stopped their kafuffle when the eldest realised his younger brother was paying any attention to his “sword hand”. Owain narrowed his eyes and almost stamped over to him. Just as he was about to get there, he followed Brady’s gaze. He had to admit, anyone would think Severa was some sort of model the way she looked up there. Her skin was fair and her eyes were bright; she had lush, calming hair gently swaying to the rhythm of the breeze. However, Brady was still looking at his brother’s so-called “girlfriend”, and he wasn’t having any of it.  
“You know that means he’s in love,” Inigo teased, wandering up behind him and leaning on his shoulders. Owain whipped round, deliberately knocking the other to the floor. He glance quickly back to Brady to see if there was any change, but alas there was none. He turned back to his “arch-rival”, gritting his teeth. “Well, I’m only trying to clear the air a bit before he admits to it..” he trailed off, attempting to look as if he wasn’t affected by his intense glare. He looked away swiftly. “You see,” he continued, refusing to make eye contact. “Maybe the fair maiden and your brother would make a better couple than you and her—“ he tried to ignore the fact that a weight settled itself on his chest when he spoke the last three words; they’d been venom since the day they became a reality, and he only seemed to notice when they existed that they had a reason to be there. This wasn’t just any other love affair he’d attempted to have, this was real life, but he wasn’t about to accept the facts his mind made him believe were true. His stare was lingering and cool, blue orbs collided with his own chocolate ones, and they remained for a moment, still just as intent on revenge as before, but softer still. Inigo forced himself to drag his eyes away eventually, and glanced up at the dreary sky instead.  
“You know we make the best couple here!” he flung his arms around and Inigo had grown to adore the stupid gestures he’d make when he was going on a tangent about one thing or another. He nearly smiled at that point, but kept it to himself with a cough. “Better than you and anyone I know!”  
“What about that maiden in the village yesterday?”  
“Pah!” he scoffed, walked over, and held out a hand to the man still lying on the floor. Inigo swore the Sun revealed itself from behind its cast of clouds at that exact moment and lit up his already shining face. Owain seemed to notice whatever stupid expression was on his face at that second, and grinned, as Severa would say, dorkily. And then Inigo couldn’t help but smile too, although it was still raining and Brady was still looking at Severa and Severa was still looking at Owain and was still looking at him and he was still looking at Owain.  
..that was when the laughter happened. It didn’t stop until Severa ran down and made it stop.  
He’d taken the hand offered, and he looked at the way Chrom must have looked at Robin the first time they met, when he’d fallen in love. Of course, it wasn’t “real” love and it didn’t last long, and since then Chrom married and had a daughter and Robin married and had a son. Lucina and Morgan - one with a tint of brown to her hair and one ginger. Personally, he’d never met them, but of course Lucina was Owain’s cousin and that’s where, Inigo suppose, he’d got Chrom’s look from. So he smiled some more. Then realised he’d never even met Chrom and was already in love with “his look”. Which made him laugh. Which made Owain laugh. ..which was contagious. Owain’s laugh made everyone feel better without meaning to or intending to. It just had that effect and Inigo never didn’t want to hear it. Adding to factors about his laugh was the painful truth that it was contagious. Severa once described it as a fatal disease and he seemed to somehow work it into his fantasy world of.. fantasy; he had been, ever since that day, “The hero of light, Owain, who holds a fatal decease – easily spread to anyone in a one metre radius”. As it turned out, Severa, Brady and himself were already infected so it “didn’t count” with them. 

The red-head bolted down from her tower of tranquillity, past her father downing some brandy, through the perfectly symmetrical wooden door and out to the once-quiet road. Her father shouted something at her, but the wind was already in her hair by that point and she didn’t hear a word. Of course, it was still raining, yet somehow that didn’t bother her. A gush of wind like a thousand glass swords was a price she was willing to pay to be free with her friends again (not that she’d ever mention that), so the young women almost danced. She sprinted down the pavement and so, coincidently, knocked into the man who had been carrying all her luggage. The man didn’t topple, not at all, and in fact caught her in the same instant. Severa blinked, glanced up at Brady’s slightly wonky jawline, then back down almost the same second. Red played at her cheeks. Feeling a cough work its way from his chest, she pushed him away without a second thought, crossing her arms and turning her head. ..that was when he started laughing with Inigo, and she heard Owain laughing and almost laughed herself. 

Tiamo glanced out of her daughter’s bedroom window and smiled – the four of them always did that, make some form polaroid photo, and then completely deny it when told about it (especially her daughter). Sighing softly, red orbs followed Severa on the street. They watched as she took to slapping all three boys, then shouting at them for something or other. It looked as though they hadn’t decided on who was driving first, or maybe even who had packed the tents, you could never be too certain with those kids. They definitely were a lively bunch, full of many different emotions and some unfortunate traits. She leant gently on her pale hands and smiled weakly. She, Sumia, Chrom and Frederick. Oh, how in love she was with Chrom, but instead she watched as he went through relationship issues and then finally married Frederick. All through those years.. she sincerely hoped that Severa didn’t have to suffer for as long as she did before she met her husband. She swallowed deeply, and pushed herself up. The four walls, painted one each by the four of them, seemed to closing in, while the perfectly pristine floor sank beneath her feet. What was she supposed to do if that did happen to her? The fact that it was unbelievably possible was naturally worrying. Furrowing her eyebrows, she rushed herself out the room she wasn’t even meant to be in in the first place. She touched the handle with the tips of her fingers, sighing, this definitely wasn’t going to be the last time she was going to get woken up her 17-year-old crying nor was it the first.

Severa turned back to Brady, arms tightly folded and smile getting rushed off her face.  
“Well,” she began, walking purposefully to the car she was always reminded belonged to Owain. He always took great pride in being the first out of the four to get a driver’s license and seemingly never failed to mention it when the topic of cars was brought up. It was a totally different story from how the man himself remembered emotionally, but of course the gist was the same. He also seemed to cut out the bit about him and Brady driving around until there was nothing new to see the rest of that day. Until sunrise they’d skipped red lights and yelled unheard words as loud as they were able. “I think that we should leave soon – I want to get this stupid camping trip over and done with already, gawds!”  
“Alright, my fair lady,” Inigo strolled over to her, trying to hide the redness of face from laughing. “Why don’t you sit yourself in the car and we’ll –“  
“I’ll—“  
“Owain’ll drive us to our destination?” he smirked. She slapped him.  
“I-I have to do something first anyway.. but I’ll be back!”  
“Hurry up!”  
“Shut up!” she yelled as she bolted back to her house.

“Daddyyyyyyyy!” she whined running first into the kitchen, then into the living room to find him.  
“Yeah? Gregor is—“  
She throw herself on him, bawling. “I-I-“ she sniffed. “I don’t care whether you’re here or not when I get back, but..” she trailed off, hiding her delicate face in his chest.  
“Gregor love Severa too, see?” he kissed her messily on her head and ruffled her hair. She grumbled, lent up and sorted it out again.  
“Don’t do that! You’ll mess it up!” she huffed, folded her arms, unfolded them and gave him one last hug. “I love you too…” she muttered.

“Bye sweetie!”  
“Uhhhhhh—“ she groaned.

The car door shut behind her, the radio turned on, and the engine started.


End file.
